


Open up for Me

by notreallythatuseful



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Gaping, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallythatuseful/pseuds/notreallythatuseful
Summary: "'Ready?' Phil checks again, and Dan nods, reaching down to hook his fingers in his rim and pull it apart carefully. He’s not quite gaping yet, but his hole is far looser than Phil’s used to seeing it, puffy and wet and clenching desperately. Phil wants to see it open up for him. He nudges the head of the dildo against Dan’s entrance and pushes."Or, Dan has a little bit of a gape kink, and Phil might too.





	Open up for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based on the tumblr prompt:
> 
> Gape kink & Phil fucking Dan senseless please!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Fuck,” Dan whimpers, his feet pushing uselessly against the floor as Phil holds him down with a steady arm around his waist. Dan’s back is pressed to Phil’s chest, Phil’s cock pressing lube-slick against the dimples at the base of his spine. From the table in front of the sofa, Dan’s laptop is playing a grainy video.

 

“You like it?” Phil murmurs in Dan’s ear, dragging his tongue over the pulse of Dan’s throat. On the screen, a slender half-concealed man is fucking himself back onto an obscenely thick dildo, pulling off every few minutes to show the trembling open gape of his asshole. Dan strains to grind himself harder into Phil’s hand, his back arching against Phil’s chest.

 

“Mhm,” Dan whines, his eyes falling shut when Phil presses his cock harder against him. “Please, can we?”

 

“You want it?” Phil asks, like Dan isn’t falling apart for it, and Dan nods, craning his neck so he can lick into Phil’s mouth. They stay that way for a while, rocking against each other with the tinny moans of the man on the laptop overlapping their own noises. Then Dan pulls back with a slick sound to watch the man come, pushing all the way down to the base of the dildo with a cry. When he finishes, he stands up to pull his hole apart with his fingers, showing the camera how open he is. Dan’s breath hitches before he’s coming, gasping and tangling his fingers in Phil’s hair as his cock pulses come across his stomach.

“God,” Phil breathes, fingers tracing through the pool of come on Dan’s skin. “We’ll do it, yeah? If you really want.”

 

“Please, Phil,” Dan says softly, voice gone sweet with the afterglow of his orgasm. Then he closes the laptop and slides to his knees, pushing Phil’s legs apart with a grin. “Don’t you want to?” He takes Phil’s cock into his mouth lightly, opening up so Phil can see where the head of it rests against Dan’s plush pink tongue.

 

“Yeah,” Phil agrees breathlessly, and Dan slides down on his cock in one neat glide, and Phil runs his fingers over the jumping muscles in Dan’s throat and realizes foggily that he never stood a chance.

***  
“You’re sure?” Phil asks for what must be the hundredth time. Dan rolls his eyes, laying back on the bed. His skin’s still glistening from the shower he’s just taken, his body completely bare save for the boxers he pulled on before journeying into the living room to get Phil. On the bedside table near his head is a meticulous line of toys, which Phil eyes as if they might bite.

 

“If you’re uncomfortable, of course not,” Dan says seriously, propping himself up on his elbow to look Phil in the eye. But Phil shakes his head, clambering over Dan to kiss him on the lips.

 

“I want to,” Phil says, and pulls Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth. Dan’s hands move up to the headboard as he makes a soft pleased noise into Phil’s mouth. “I just don’t want to hurt you. You’ll tell me to stop if it hurts even a little?”

 

“Promise,” Dan says, and coaxes Phil’s jaw open until he can suck on Phil’s tongue. Phil groans and ducks into it, letting the kiss turn dirty. Minutes pass, Dan’s fingers clenching around air and Phil running his hands down the flexing lines of Dan’s body. Eventually, Dan rolls his hips up, his cock rubbing against Phil’s jean-clad leg, and Dan breaks free of the kiss around a moan.

 

“Jeans off?” he asks, and Phil nods dizzily and shuffles back to undress.

 

“You look so pretty,” Phil says softly when he moves back onto the bed, his cock pushing at the confines of his boxers. Dan runs a reverent hand over it, eyes glued to the way Phil’s face goes slack with pleasure, and then Phil’s licking and kissing his way down Dan’s body. He licks the arc of Dan’s ribcage, presses wet kisses to Dan’s navel until Dan’s laughing and trying to squirm away, sucks delicate hickeys into the rise of Dan’s hipbones. Finally, he makes it to the waistline of Dan’s boxers, noses at the skin above it before he works his fingers under the fabric and pulls it off gently.

 

“Phil,” Dan breathes, trying not to wiggle as Phil looks at him hungrily. Phil takes it all in – Dan’s cock standing hard and red against his belly, the spread of his legs, his hole clenching and unclenching under the strength of Phil’s gaze – and licks a hot solid stripe from the base of Dan’s cock all the way to the tip. Dan whines, leaning into it, and Phil pulls back.

 

“Want to eat you out,” he says, and Dan’s mouth falls open.  

 

“Yes please,” he manages hoarsely, and Phil doesn’t waste any time before he’s pulling Dan’s cheeks apart, lapping broadly across his hole. Dan moans, hiding his flushed face in the crook of his arm. Phil licks at him messily until spit’s running down and pooling on the sheets and Dan’s rocking his hips down against Phil’s face. Then he traces his tongue around Dan’s rim and pushes it in, fingers scrabbling against Dan’s slick skin to pull him open further.

 

“Lube?” Phil requests, the tip of his tongue still inside of Dan, and Dan pushes into the vibrations before he fumbles for the lube on the bedside table and pushes it into Phil’s waiting hand. Phil lubes up his fingers quickly, still licking lazily at Dan as he waits for it to warm up a little. Then he’s inching one finger inside, tongue still working at Dan’s rim. Dan whimpers.

 

“Hold yourself open,” Phil pulls back for a second to say, and Dan reaches down to pull his cheeks apart, his cock twitching at the dirtiness of it. Phil thrusts his finger, runs it along Dan’s walls until he knows he’s ready, and then he’s pushing in a second one at a tantalizingly slow pace. Dan arches, growing louder as always as he’s filled. Once Phil’s worked him open enough to scissor two fingers inside of him comfortably – how much time has passed, Dan doesn’t know, only that his hair has begun to grow curlier with the sweat that’s practically drenching him – he opens his fingers and pushes his tongue between them, licking deeper into Dan. Dan cries out.

 

“Phil, Phil, the – here, please, use these,” he begs, and reaches blindly for the anal beads on the bedside table. Phil slides up Dan’s body until he’s above him, and he kisses Dan long enough for Dan to taste himself on Phil’s tongue before Phil pulls back and takes the beads in his hand.

 

 

“Ready?” he asks, and Dan nods, eyelids fluttering. The beads are lined up along a rigid curve, so that they can be pushed easily inside of Dan’s body, and start with a small bead that eventually becomes a bead almost the girth of Phil’s cock. Phil coats the toy in lube, some of it dripping sticky onto Dan’s thighs and cock. Then he pushes the first bead in.

 

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” Dan urges, and Phil knows from the look in Dan’s eyes that he needs to be filled. He works the next few in steadily but quickly, giving Dan a few moments to adjust before he moves onto the next one. Each time, Dan’s body swallows it greedily, and Dan lets out a moan that sounds like it was punched out of him. When Phil gets to the middle, he slows down, fingers working at Dan’s stretched rim before he slowly pushes each bead in.

 

“Do you remember the first time we used these?” Phil asks, voice low, and Dan nods, lip turning white from where he’s biting down on it. His body tenses and flexes as he pushes down on the toy. “You remember I’d never even been inside of you before? How we were too nervous?”

 

“Mmph,” Dan whines, and now Phil only has two beads left. Dan rolls his hips down, but Phil holds the toy steady, drizzling more lube onto it before he starts to slowly push it in.

 

“That was the first time I really saw what you meant,” Phil murmurs, and the second-to-last bead slides into Dan’s hole. “How much you love being filled. I remember as soon as I touched you here, you couldn’t keep quiet.” He traces his thumb around Dan’s hole, and as Dan arches and gasps he pushes the final bead in.

 

“Fuck,” Dan says sharply, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck, Phil, it feels so good.”

 

“You take them out when you’re ready,” Phil says, and puts the ring at the end of the toy into Dan’s trembling fingers. He never does this part, always worried he could hurt Dan, but Dan doesn’t mind at all. Short choked-off noises spill from his mouth as he gently tugs the beads out of his hole, and Phil kisses him and reaches down to jerk him off slowly.

 

“Get the – Phil, get the next one,” Dan says, eyes glazed over with lust, and Phil groans and leans over to get the next toy Dan has lined up – a dildo almost the size of Phil’s cock.

 

“Hang on,” Phil says, putting the dildo beside Dan and standing up beside the bed. “Sorry, I have to – ” He slides out of his boxers, his cock springing out painfully hard. “You look so good, Dan.” He crawls back onto the bed and jerks himself off for a few brief moments, watching the last bead slip out of Dan’s hole, and then takes his hand away reluctantly to cover the dildo in lube.

 

“Fuck me with it, please,” Dan pleads, and Phil leans over him on one elbow, nudging the dildo against Dan’s rim with his other hand. Phil groans when the dildo slides in easily, Dan’s hole open from the lube and beads and Phil’s fingers. He starts up a slow pace, but with the way Dan’s gasping into his mouth, it soon devolves into a rough erratic thrusting alternated with deep rolling pushes that have Dan practically writhing against the sheets. On one particularly hard thrust, Dan’s hips kick up, and their cocks brush. They both groan, and Phil sits back up on his haunches so he can grab Dan’s thigh with one hand and fuck their cocks against each other at the same time that he pushes the toy into Dan. Dan shudders violently, his cock dripping precum.

 

“Phil, the next one, before I come, please,” Dan slurs, and pants when Phil pulls the toy out. His hole clenches, dripping lube, and his fingers prod curiously at the puffiness of his rim. Phil reaches for the last toy.

 

This toy, they hardly ever use. They got it as a joke gift, of all things, something that their friends thought was ridiculously funny. But Phil had seen the way Dan looked at it, knew he was thinking about fitting it up inside his tight body, and just as he thought, the truth finally came out a few weeks later when Dan had begged him to try it. It’s bigger than Phil’s cock, a little longer and a good bit thicker, and the only time they had used it, Dan had barely been able to walk the next day.

 

“You’re sure?” Phil asks, although he’s already slathering lube down its length.

 

“Please, please, I want you to open me up, I need it so bad,” Dan moans, sweat dripping down his temples. Phil swallows dryly when he sees Dan lube up three of his fingers and push them inside of himself, gingerly at first and then fully. For a few minutes, he sits there, stroking himself desperately as he watches Dan open himself up. Once three fingers are moving easily past his rim, Dan reapplies lube and slowly, so slowly, begins to push in a fourth. Phil squeezes the base of his cock to keep from coming, and Dan looks steadily into his eyes and he manages to get four fingers inside of himself.

 

“Phil,” Dan finally whines, breaking the silence. Phil surges forward, kisses Dan open-mouthed, and Dan opens up and lets Phil lick against his tongue and teeth as he makes sure the toy is properly coated. Then Phil pulls Dan’s hand out gently, replacing it with his own. Dan lets out a dry sob.

 

“Ready?” Phil checks again, and Dan nods, reaching down to hook his fingers in his rim and pull it apart carefully. He’s not quite gaping yet, but his hole is far looser than Phil’s used to seeing it, puffy and wet and clenching desperately. Phil wants to see it open up for him. He nudges the head of the dildo against Dan’s entrance and pushes.

 

“Fucking – Jesus fuck, Phil, fuck, keep going,” Dan babbles, hands tangling in the sheets as Phil pushes cautiously. The toy meets resistance about halfway in, and Phil pulls it out to add more lube and finger Dan more before he’s pushing it back in. This time, it slides slowly halfway, then keeps going. Dan’s thighs are trembling, his chest heaving, but Phil know he’s managed to relax his muscles by the ease with which the toy is sliding into him. After what feels like hours but must be five or ten minutes, the toy’s fully seated inside Dan.

 

“Feel good?” Phil asks, holding the toy still.

 

“Fuck me, please,” Dan whispers, and Phil obliges. He pulls the dildo out a few inches, thrusts it back in. After a few thrusts, Dan’s miraculously opened up to it, and Phil can move it in and out of him with less resistance. He thrusts a little faster, and Dan lets out a shuddering gasp, his whole body arching up. “I’m so close, Phil,” he warns, and Phil nods, keeping up the pace. His own cock is aching so much he can hardly stand it, but he’s transfixed by the desperate needy way Dan’s writhing at the end of the toy, the little bulge it’s creating in his lower stomach. He puts his hand on it and presses down cautiously. Dan shouts, and his body seizes up as he comes, his cock shooting all the way up to his chest.

 

“Oh my god,” Dan says, looking more fucked out than Phil’s ever seen before. “Phil, I’m still – fuck, Phil, please, I need you in me, fuck. Please fuck me.” Phil looks down to see Dan’s still hard, his cock twitching weakly in the come dripping down his skin. This hardly ever happens. Phil works the toy out slowly and gently.

 

“Look,” Dan says, and flips over onto his hands and knees, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. He arches so Phil can see his ass, then pulls his cheeks apart so Phil can see how open he is, fucked open so far Phil can see the wet contracting muscles of Dan’s inner walls as he pulls himself apart for Phil.

 

“Dan,” Phil says, and Dan only reaches behind him to pull Phil closer. Phil gets the message and lines up, draping himself over Dan’s back and then pushing in. Dan cries out, his head and chest sinking to the bed so only his ass is sticking up, and Phil leans back and crouches over Dan so he can push into him. They’re both too far gone for it to be anything but fast and hard and rough, and in minutes Dan’s panting and jerking underneath Phil, letting out a steady stream of whines as his hand works over his cock desperately.

 

“Phil, Phil, Phil,” he says, voice high and teary. “Please, fuck, I’m going to come.”

 

“Yeah, come on,” Phil urges breathlessly, and that’s all it takes for Dan to strain back against Phil and come messily all over the sheets, half-sobbing with relief. Phil pulls out, knowing Dan must be beyond sensitive, but Dan slides his fingers into his fucked-open hole and spreads it, whimpering.

 

“Come in me,” he says softly, and Phil barely has time to process what Dan’s said before he’s coming, his cock spurting come across his hand and fingers and into Dan’s gaping hole. Dan shivers but holds still, and Phil watches his come trickle down into Dan’s body and disappear. For a long few moments, they’re quiet.

 

“Holy fuck,” Dan finally says, falling over heavily onto the bed. Phil takes him into his arms then, squeezing his sweaty, almost-feverish body against him.

 

“Dan,” Phil says softly, wonderingly. “You did so well. Let me take care of you now, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, alright,” Dan breathes, turning so he can press his face into Phil’s neck.

 

“Come on,” Phil says, and urges Dan up gently. “I’ll take care of you, come on.” Dan intertwines their fingers as they walk down the hall to the shower, pressing a light kiss to Phil’s shoulder.

 

“I know you will,” he says, and Phil does.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol there's another one. I've really enjoyed writing for phanpornhub and am really glad it's getting a good reception. Send us asks if you want to request anything, and we'll write it!! Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
